Percy's Awkward Confession
by PJOHPHGlove
Summary: Percy needs to tell Annabeth something. Let's see how this goes shall we? Percabeth. Review. After TLO, but they are not dating... yet. Then Harry comes along. This should actually be called, Percabeth, with a side of Harry.
1. Does that answer your question?

_**authors note: Hey there. This is my first story so try not to be to harsh okay? Kay. Hope you like it.  
Summary: Percy needs to tell Annabeth something that may change both their lives. Annabeth has no idea. Percabeth.**_

Percy's Awkward Conffesion.

Annabeths POV.

I was walking to Percy's cabin. It was almost curfew, but he told me to meet him. He said it was importent.  
I knocked on his door. He shouted come in. I sighed. It was just like Percy to make me be out after curfew and then, not even answer the door like a gentlemen. Oh well.  
I walked in, and was imdietly shocked by the sight.  
Percy had set up candles all around the cabin. There were rose petals on the floor. Percy, himself was standing in the middle of the cabin, in jeans and his Vans. He had on a light blue dress shirt.  
"Hello Beautiful." He smiled.  
It was incredibly cheesy, the music, the roses, but I absolutely loved it.  
"Hi..", I replied nervously. Why did he do this? Its not like we are dating or anything... Oh gods. Does Perseus Jackson like me, Annabeth Chase? Could he possibly return the crush I've had on him since we were thriteen?  
"What is this?", I asked.  
"I ,um, I really needed to tell you something." He stumbled over his words. He really was adorable. Oh my gods, what is wrong with me? _Well, he does look really goregous in that shirt... _I shook this thought out of my head. Annabeth Chase, where are these thoughts coming from?  
Percy was looking at me with a grin on his face. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me into the middle of the room.  
"Percy, what are we doing?", I asked trying to sound annoyed, but it didn't go with the huge smile on my face.  
The Perfect Two come on his Ipod. I looked at him, trying to figure out why he was smiling so much.  
Then, I noticed he was mouthing the words along with the song.  
"_Dont know if i could ever be, without you cuz girl you complete me. In time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need."  
_I looked at him with wide eyes. He pulled me close and whispered,  
"Dance with me."  
I nodded. He spun me around, and I laughed.  
"Annabeth. I need to tell you something." Percy said softly in my ear.  
"Okay... Shoot."  
"Annabeth... You are the most amazing person I know. I love the way you always wear your hair in a pony tail. I love you long ranting speaches about architecture." i narrowed my eyes at this, but he must've seen it because he talked faster.  
"I love your stratiges. I love you calculating grey eyes. I love how you're always in you Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. i could go all night but the point is... Most of all, i love you Annabeth."  
I just stood there. Stunned. Then I smiled. A Real Big Goofy Smile. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't believe he just said that. But, i believed it. Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, loves _ME,_ Annabeth Chase. ME! I was so happy i couldn't think straight.  
"Percy, I...", I could'nt finish the sentence. Geez, it seems like i can't do alot of things today.  
"Im sorry. Its okay if you dont feel the same way," As he said this he looked so devesated. i knew it wasn't true. Of course it mattered.  
"Im just going to go..." Percy seemed to relize we were in HIS cabin, and I'D have to leave in order to be alone. He blushed a deep red.  
"Percy." He looked at me with sad eyes. i couldn't help but smile a little. He was so cute.  
"i love you too."  
He grinned. "Really?"  
"Really, Seaweed Brain."  
"Good." He couldn't seem to stop looking at me. He started to lean forward. i relized he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes.  
He gently pressed his lips against mine. It felt like fireworks were exploding behind my eyes.  
He pulled back and smiled tentively at me. I grinned in response.  
"I should go. Its past curfew after all. My siblings must be wondering where I am."  
"Oh. Oh okay. I'll see you tomorrow right?" He looked so eager I just had to laugh.  
"Of course Seaweed Brain. You're still my best friend. Plus half of our camp activities are together. It'd be hard to avoid you."  
"Okay. Cool. So does this mean... Um so are we...?"  
I kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"  
He smiled. "Yes. It sure does."  
He kissed my cheek and lead me to the door. "Goodnight Wise Girl. See you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Seaweed Brain. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
As I walked back to my cabin, wary of the harpies, I was the happiest I've ever been in my life.  
I was dating Perseus Jackson. My life couldn't get better.  
Oh gods, What am i going to tell my _mother?_

_**Well I hope you liked it. favorite and Review. I'd greatly appriciate it.**_


	2. Chirons Advice

**authors note: Some of you asked for another chapter. here it is. Sorry if its not that great.**

Chapter 2.

Percy's Awkward Conffesion.

Percy's POV.

As soon as I knew she was at her cabin, I started jumping around and yelling "YES!" at the top of my loungs.  
I guess I was louded than I thought because Grover and Chiron came barging into my cabin.  
They noticed the roses and candles. They heard the music. Grover can read my emotions...  
He knows.  
_Crap.  
_I was hoping I could tell him tomorrow... On my own terms. Not have him read my emotions and just _know._ It totally sucked when your bestfriend is a satyr. Especially when you have an empathy link between you. You never have any secrets.  
Well, I guess he was gunna know sooner or later. i was hoping for later... But whatever.  
Chiron noticed the look Grover gave me. He is now looking at us strangly.  
Dang it. Now i have to tell Chiron too.  
_Thanks alot Grover._ I thought bitterly. He grinned sheepishly.  
'What is the meaning of this, Percy?" Chiron asked.  
"Um well..." I looked at Grover. _Help me!_ I thought.  
"Chiron. Um, Percy just told... Um.. Well, Percy can take it from here, right Perce?" Grover stammered.  
_Thanks. That totally helped._ i thought bitterly.  
"Well Chiron. Uh, annabeth was just here... And I um..." Chiron looked at me knowingly, but didnt say anything. He was making me say it. Ugh.  
"I told Annabeth how I really feel about her." I said quickly. "There. i said it. Happy?"  
"So Annabeth was just here?" Chiron asked. "Yes.", "With you? Alone?"  
"Yes..." i replied wondering what he was getting at.  
"Well thats against camp rules isent it?"  
_Oh man._ I did not see that coming.  
I sighed. "Yes, Chiron. I guess it is."  
"And after curfew?"  
He just keeps pulling things up doesnt he? "Yes."  
"Well then, i suposse you and Annabeth have kitchen duty for the rest of the week."  
WHAT? No! "Aw come on Chiron. It wasnt Annabeths fault."  
Chiron raised an eyebrow. "well if you'd rather do it alone, without her, then I suposse..."  
Oh. _Oh._ I see. "Well, I guess it was partially her fault..." i said smirking a little.  
"Yes, well after breakfast tomorrow, you both will start."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Oh and Percy?"  
"Yeah Chiron?"  
"Remeber this. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. The rival of your father. Just a reminder. Goodnight."  
I stood there shocked as they both walked out.  
What is my father going to say? What am _I_ going to say to_ Athena?_

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed. Kay. Later.**_


	3. Athenas News

_**authors note: Hey you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to me and my story. Your reviews made me so happy. i mean this is only the third day this has been up. Im already on Chapter 3. Wow. Anyways thanks again, to everyone. Everytime I get an email i get excited now. Okay this is getting long. Peace.**_

PAC Chap. 3 (Yeah PAC. Aka Percy's Awkward Conffesion.)

Poeidons POV:

"Athena. ATHENA! _ATHENA! _Calm down! Geez."  
Never in my immortal life have I seen Athena this freaked out. She wont even tell me what happened. I'm guessing something happened to one of her kids. But which one?  
"Athena... Whats the problem?" I said.  
"Your son is the problem." She growled. I gave her a look, like, _what do you have against my son, and why is it always his fault?_  
She must've gotten the look because she pulled um and image.  
It was my son, Percy. And... her daughter Annabeth. Kissing. In his cabin.  
"What? Why is he kissing that Owl Head?" I questioned.  
"Ha. i was about to ask why she was kissing that Sea Spawn." Athena looked pissed. And if you've never seen a pissed Athena consider yourself lucky. She starts glowing with rage. And i mean glowing, like she has a grey aura of power around her. Its pretty scary. But, I've seen it before so its not that impressive. Nor was i very scared.  
My son should be though. I should go warn him.  
Before either of us could leave an Iris-Message popped up infront of us. It was Chiron.  
"Chiron! Will you tell us what happened?" I asked. "the short version, if there is such a thing?"  
Chiron looked at me and Athena. His expression told me he was happy. _Why is he so happy?_ i asked myself.  
"Well, your son, and your daughter, are now romanticly involded." He said.  
I was shocked. Why would he like that Owl Head? Why would he date her?  
I looked over at Athena and saw she had a simaler expression to me. Probably thinking the same thing, except you know, about Percy.  
She also looked like she was going to blast him to bits for touching her daughter.  
Quickly, before she could do anything, I told Chiron Thank you, and flashed to Camp Half-Blood.  
Seems like my son and i have to have a little heart to heart.

_**Hit the Review Button! Please? Sorry this chapters short. The next one will be the little 'Heart to Heart' Poseidons going to have with Percy. This is going to be fun to write. So the review buttons down there VV And its blue. Okay. Bye.**_


	4. A heart to heart with your godly parent

_**authors note: Hey Guys! Heres Percy talk with his dad. Its not as funny as I wanted it to be, but its good enough. I hope you like it!**_

PAC Chap 4.

A Heart to Heart With Your Godly Parent.

Percy's POV

*The Next Day*

I was just informed by Chiron that he IM-ed my dad and Athena. He told them. I am going to be incinerated. By my girlfriends mother.  
_Girlfriend._ I still cannot believe it. i havent talked to her yet, so i dont know if I was hallucanting or what.  
Just as i thought this a pair of hands slid over my eyes and someone (i had a good guess who) whispered in my ear: "Guess Who."  
I laughed softly and said, "Annabeth?"  
She laughed and took her hands off my eyes. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned.  
It was my dad. Poseidon. God of the Sea. He looked a tiny little bit he was totally _pissed._  
"Dad?" I asked tentivly. i didnt want to be blasted right when I got the girl of my dreams. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
Poseidon replied, "I came to talk to you son. About..." He trailed off as he glanced at Annabeth. I felt my face go red when i realized what he meant.  
My father, and immortal god, was about to give me _the talk._ And i thought facing Ares and Kronos was scary.  
i realized I didnt know the true deffinition of scary until today.  
i gulped and looked at Annabeth, seeing that she realized the same thing. She looked like she was holding back a laugh. I looked behind her and smirked. i tapped her shoulder and pointed.  
Standing behind Annabeth was a very angry Athena. Annabeths face drained of all color.  
She looked at me. i looked at her. We both nodded and walked towards our parents.  
My dad walked me to the beach. Shocking, i thought, its not like he's the sea god or anything. i never knew he liked the ocean.  
He gave me an annoyed look like he read my thoughts. i blushed.  
"Perseus," My father sighed. "I have one question for you."  
"Okay..." I was eager for this to be over with. I already had the talk with my mom. I didnt need it again.  
Wait. Did he say _one_ question?  
"Percy, all I have to ask is, do you want to be incinerated?"  
I was shocked. I had thought this was going to be the very embaressing sex talk. So not what i expected.  
"Uh... No?" I said questionly.  
"Are you sure? Because by your actions yesterday, I'd say you have a death wish."  
Oh. He was talking about Athena. Me dating her daughter. I didnt realize that she might want to kill me for that. i mean if her daughter loves me... Did she really want to break her daughters heart?  
"No, Dad. i dont have a death wish. i have an amazing girlfriend who just happens to be a daughter of Athena, your rival. She's been my bestfriend since our first quest. I'd rather not die, because, you know, we just started dating last night. That'd be the shortest relationship of all time. It'd totally suck." I said.  
My father stood there, shocked. I was pleased with my answer. It was all true. The only thing i didnt say was that I loved her. But, he probably got that.  
"Percy, I will not incinerate you, or Annabeth. One because your my son and it would break my heart. And two if she means so much to you i will not harm this Owl Head of yours."  
"Thank you father. Now, I need to speak to Athena. And tell her what i told you. But maybe in more detail because shes not my father." I said smiling. My dad smiled back and said, "Okay son. be carefull of what you say around her though. Do not insult her. You would be a pile of dust. i wish you luck." And with that he turned into an ocean breeze and was gone.  
This is going to be difficult.

_**Hey again. What do you think Percy's going to say to Athena? Is Athena going to kill Percy before he has a chance to explain? Why am i asking you these question? I DONT KNOW! :)**_

**_I am updating alot... i have to much time on my hands. But i suposse you guys like that. But it just means the story will be over sooner. or maybe it'll just be super long._**

**_See you in the next chapter!_**

**_PJOHPHGlove._**


	5. The Talk

_**authors note: Hey guys! Thanks to you guys who reviewed. These are you:**_

_**StarrySea  
nacydrew bfan  
ReadingManiac98 (You reveiwed the most! You get a hug from Percy!)  
PercabethVampireWizard  
HarryPotterPJODoctorWho (I love yourPen name.)**_

_**You guys are the best! Also thanks to all who favorited and subscribed. You guys made my day. Special AN at the bottem!**_

PAC Chap. 5.

The Talk

Athena's POV.

I walked to the arena with my daughter. I only had a few things to ask her. I also needed to tell her i wasnt all that happy with the relationship she has with the Sea Spawn. Annabeth was looking at me warily, slightly afraid of what we were going to talk about.  
I sighed. "Annabeth. Why are you dating..." i trailed off searching for the right word, as to not offend her.  
"Percy?" She supplied. "Yes. That son of Poseidon. Why are you dating him?" Annabeth sighed. I was really hoping the answer wasnt that she loved him. If she said that, then I couldnt do anything about it. I didnt want to break my daughters heart after all.  
"Mom. I know you're not all that fond of Percy, but you have to understand. He's been my bestfriend since we were thirteen. He knows me better than anyone. He's the most loyal and trustworthy person i know. He's sweet kind and loving. He loves me. I love him. And I wouldnt have it any other way." she said with a wistful look in her eyes. as if remebering all the great times.  
Well, this sucks. I will not and cannot break her heart. I sighed. "Okay. Okay, i wont blast him to bits." Annabeth grinned and hugged me. I was shocked. She'd never actually hugged me before. I smiled and hugged her back.

Percy's POV.

I heard Annabeth conffesion. I wouldn't have it any other way either.  
While she and Athena were hugging I walked in. The war goddess saw me and her eyes flared with anger. Then she must've remebered Annabeths words, because the anger died and she smiled a little. I grinned back.  
She pulled away from Annabeth and nodded to me. Annabeth turned and her face lit up. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey Seaweed Brain. Guess what?" She said excitedly.  
"Umm, you got a job flying an airplane and your moving to Austrailia?" I asked.  
She just smiled and said, "Nah, but yu're close." I wondered how long I could drag this out...  
"Guess Seaweed Brain!" She said getting impaient. "Okay, okay! Hmm. You said i was close... oh! i know! Your mom doesnt want to blast me into a bunch of tiny little peices anymore?"  
Annabeth laughed. "Exactly. How do you always know these things Seaweed Brain?"  
"I dont. Thats why you call me Seaweed Brain, isent it Wise Girl?" she laughed again.  
"Soo, um, Athena. Do i still have to talk to you or did Annabeth change your mind without us having to go through that awkward conversation?" Annabeth hit my arm. She muttered something i didnt quite make out, but Im pretty sure was:" Stupid idiot."  
"I think Annabeth did your job for you Percy. I also have to admitt, I wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Im glad we dont have to go through with it."  
"Thank you Lady Athena." I sighed. I grinned at Annabeth and wrapped my arm around her waist. "So, uh, what do we do now?"  
"Well, Seaweed Brain, I'd say we go do the chores you got us into huh?" i groaned. i completly forgot. Well breakfast wasnt over yet. we had a little time. To walk to the kitchen. Joy.

_**Me: Hey guys! i hope you liked it!  
Nico: You'd better have liked it. It was awesome!  
Me: Aw thanks Nics!  
Nico:*Groans* i thought i said not to call me that...  
Me: You made the mistake of telling me. If you didnt want to be called it, dont tell me. :)  
Nico: Why couldn't you let Athena blast Percy? That would've been cool!  
Me: Everyone loves Percy. You cant just kill him off.  
Nico: But that would make your story different. No one else is willing to kill Percy.  
Me: Nico I am not killing Percy. deal with it.  
Nico: Review Gloves Story! Do it people!  
Me: Also before i go do you guys want me to do a Mark of Athena story? My version? Cuz i've got ideas everywhere for that. PM me if you want me too!**_


	6. This is what happens when you dont help

**_authors note: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOMENESS. Mainly May. You gave me awesome reviews and some very entertaining conversations. So thanks. And also thank to the people who added my story to their favorites. You do not know how happy it makes me when that happens. Its like you just gave me a room full of candy and said "this is yours" That happy. ON WITH THE STORY!_**

PAC Chappy 6.

Annabeths POV.

As my mother turned into an owl and flew away, I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. He groaned and tried to stop, but I kept walking. He had no choice but to follow if he wanted to keep his arm.  
When we were right outside the kitchen I stopped. We had a few minute to waste, before we got to play with lava. I made a face thinking about it. Percy gave me a weird look, which I was used too. Well, Percy's face always has a weird or confused look on it. Its basicly his job. That and saving the world.  
Percy kept looking at me. It was my turn to give the weird look. He blushed but didnt look he leaned in. I rolled my eyes but let him come closer. Right as he was at my face I turned my head. His lips hit my hair. I started cracking up. He gave me the evil eye, which I returned with a glare of my own.  
"Just because we're dating, doesn't mean you can kiss me anytime you feel like it Seaweed Brain." Percy looked confused which wasnt uncommon. But then his expression cleared. I saw something on it that WAS uncommen. He looked smug. And slightly Stoll brothers-ish. AKA mischievous. I looked at him wary of what he was up too.  
"Actually, Wise Girl, I'm pretty sure thats the deffiniton of dating. Or at least how most people take it. If we WERENT dating then I couldn't kiss you anytime I wanted. But we are. So i can."  
I was so stunned that he said something slightly smart, that I didn't turn my head away in time. He kissed me and I will not deny that I loved it. When his lips met mine, it was like my brain was melting. My heart rate sped. Lights danced behind my eyes. Like fireworks.  
He pulled away smirking. I looked at him smiling, but that smile disapeared when i looked behind him.  
The _entire_ Athena cabin was standing behind him with their various weapons drawn. Percy saw my sudden change in emotion, so he glaced behind himself. He tensed. I didnt want him hurting my family or my family hurting him, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen.  
I'd explain to my cabin later. Right now we get to wash some dishes with some extra hot lava. _Yay._  
"Yay." I said outloud. Percy looked at me for a second, then burst out laughing. "That.. That word.. sounds... so out of... place... in your... mouth." He said inbetween laughing fits. If I slap him it wont hurt. Curse of Achilles and all. So i found his mortal point and punched.  
He crumpled to the floor. He was now make a weird noise that was between groaning and laughing. I smirked. I started walking towards the sink, but Percy grabbed my ankle and tripped me. I landed on my face. Oh it was_ on._  
"Big mistake Seaweed Brain." I growled. "You're going to pay for that." I brought my had towards my knife and his eyes widened. I knew I couldnt hurt him though. apprently he forgot. I grinned and said "_NO KISSES FOR YOU!" _His face fell. I burst out laughing.  
I wonder how long that threat is going to last.  
I walked to the sink grabbed my gloves and apron and started washing. Once I realized Percy wasn't going to get up I filled a cup with lava and turned around.

_**Cliffy. ;)  
Whats Annabeth going to do with the lava? Is Percy ever going to learn? I can answer that last one. No. He wont. He would be Percy then would he?  
Nico: No no he wouldnt.  
Me: I thought you left...  
Nico: Nahh your to pretty to be left alone.  
Me: Um uh er.. *Blushes*  
Nico: What? *realizes what he said* OH MY GODS! Im going to go die in a hole now *walks off*  
Me: That was awesome and awkward. Just Like this story :) I decided not to end it here. I couldn't firgure out how. So it will continue! Review Please!  
*Nico enters again* Nics: Yeah people! reveiw her story!  
Me: Yay your back!  
Nico: yes Glove Im back.  
Me: DONT CALL ME GLOVE! Only one person is allowed to call me that and thats because she firgured it out. You may not Nics. ;)  
Okay enough of me talking to myself. PEACE people. See you next chappy.**_


	7. The Random New Guy gets in trouble

authors note: Few things. 1: Tyler Blackburns hair is really pretty. It makes you wanna run your hands through it. 2:The insperation for Harry came for a conversation I had with MaydayParade8123. Rad Cliff. ;) and last but not least 3: It took me an hour to finish this and i think its the longest yet. yay! enjoy!

PAC Chap. 7.

The Random new guy.(Gets in trouble)

Percy's POV.

Seeing as i wouldn't get off the floor Annabeth filled a cup with lava and flung it next to my head. I scrambled back and jumped up, imedietly running into to somebody. "Oh sorry..." I trailed off. I didnt know the guy. I knew everyone at camp (Not to sound cocky but its true!)  
"S'ok, I'd have done the same thing if some one flung lava at me." He said. I started laughing as Annabeth glared at me and the kid. I shrugged it off and walked up to the sink.  
I grabbed my gloves and apron and started washing. Annabeth continued glaring at the guy. I nudged her, reminding her that I can throw lava too, and she got back to work. The guy walked up behind us and and said "So you're Percy huh?" whilist glacing at my apron. Yes I have my name on my apron. i get kitchen duty so much they just got me my own.  
"Yeah. Shocking isent it?" I joked. The guy smiled and then glaced at Annabeth.  
Wait let me rephrase that. The guy _starred _at Annabeth. She glaced at him (And I do mean glanced here) and smiled. She ressumed washing and asked, "So whats your name?"  
"Oh, Harry. Harry, uh, Roberts." he stammered. I was trying to figure out why he hesitated while Annabeth intorduced herself and asked if he knew who is godly parent was.  
"Ah no. Undetermened." He said sadly. i knew how that felt but I could guess whose child he was. He had mischevious look in his hazel eyes an up-turned nose and slightly pointy ears. Can you guess? He also had curly brown hair like the Stolls, but the Stolls dont have any other siblings. I've asked. That was an awkward conversation.  
I decided I needed to speak now. "Hmm. I hate that. You should be claimed soon though. I mean its only been a month. They cant have forgotten already." I was reffering to the promise the gods made at the end of the war. Claim your demigod children or else! I smiled at the thought. Apprently Zeus didnt. Thunder rumbled outside, as I grinned sheepishly.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. Harry looked confused. "Annabeth, any ideas who his parent is?" I asked. She gave me a look saying she knew exactly who it was, but was going to get more info first. I sighed. "Yeah, I have some ideas, I always do Seaweed Brain." she glared at me. But she continued. "Harry, is your mom or dad mortal?" She said it like she knew the answer. I bet that annoyed the kid. Even though he was probably as old as me, I was still going to call him a kid. "Oh, my mom. Deffinetly my mother." he confirmed. Yup. His dad is deffiently Hermes. "Oh okay. Hey, so why are you in here anyways?" I asked.  
"Oh, I got in trouble with that horse dude," Annabeth glared at him at this. "for punching big mean girl who threatened me." Ah. So he punched Clarisse. So he got kitchen duty. Weird. I dreanched Clarisse in toilet water my first day here, and I didnt get punished. I AM WAY MORE AWESOME THAN THIS HARRY KID! "Seaweed Brain." I looked over at Annabeth, who was smirking. I hate how she can read my mind sometimes. It's worse than Grovers empathy link. He can ACTUALLY read my mind, and yet, Wise Girl is better at it. Now she looked smug.  
"Perce."  
"Yes, My Wise Girl?" I made her blush. Ha.  
"Chiron wasn't there when you drenched Clarisse. Thats the only reason you didn't get in trouble."  
"Way to ruin my fun Wise Girl." She grinned. I stuck my tounge out at her. "Way to be mature Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snickered. I smiled at her, then remebered that Harry was still here. I glanced at him to see him looking amused.  
"Well, it looks like you two have it under control. I dont seem to be needed. I really dont want to do dishes with Lava anyways..." He trailed off. Definet child of Hermes.  
"Oh, no newkid, you're going to help us whether you like it or not." Annabeth basicly growled. The kid looked scared. I smirked. This kid is in for a hard time, if he thinks he's on Annabeths bad side. I started laughing quietly, but of course we weren't in a loud place so they both could hear me. Harry gave me a weird look,while Annabeth just rolled her eyes and continued washing. Harry and I started too. He seemed just as scared of Annabeth as I was when I started. Of course Im still scared of her, but less now that shes my girlfriend. Oh nevermind. This seems to be the start of an amazing friendship.

_**Soo? Do you like it? 813 words. without the authors notes. The first chappy was like 900 so this one isnt the longest. I'll have to keep working. But for now, this is what you get. Nics is taking a nap. (Lazy Bum.) THERE WILL BE ANOTHER NEW CHARACTOR SOON! Beware :) Review its blue. Percy would Review. You know how much he likes Blue stuff. Dont cah wanna be like perce? (Short chapter= James Patterson. I AM NOW JAMES PATTERSON!)**_


	8. He's WHAT?

**auntors note: Enjoy.**

PAC Chap 8.

Harry's WHAT?

Annabeth POV.

Okay, so this Harry kid? Something weird about him. I mean the entire time we were washing, he kept glancing at me. I think Percy noticed too, because he glared at him and he stopped. But then, when he knew Seaweed Brain wasn't looking he did it again! What is wrong with this guy? Does he have a death wish?  
Percy might just murder the kid, if he knew. That he was still staring at me I mean.  
Anyways, when we were done with the dishes, Perce and I went to the beach. Once out feet hit sand I let go of his hand, and started sprinting towards the water. I knew Percy was following me I could hear his clumsy running. I kicked off my sneakers quickly and ran into the waves.  
I went in deep, so deep, my feet couldn't touch the ocean floor. I shrieked when i was pulled under. I know, weird right? But I was expecting Percy to wrap his arms around me or something like that. Not dunk me under. So when he got me in a air bubble I glared at him. Hard. My glare stopped however, when I noticed how panicked he looked.  
"Seaweed Brain? Whats up?" I asked.  
Without answering, he pulled me towards shore. Or at least what I thought was shore till we surfaced. Percy had pulled us out into the middle of the ocean, so far out that I couldn't even see camp. I looked at him confused, to see him scanning the horizen. _What in hades is wrong with him?_ Then I saw it. It was Harry. He was swimming towards us as fast has demigodly possible. What is he doing? He stopped when he was right next to us.  
"Hey guys. Whats up?" He said casually.  
_Casually?_ Yeah he SO did not just swim into the middle of the ocean just to talk to us. He couldn't have waited? Im SO going to kill this kid. Percy looked the same way.  
"Whats up? How'd you swim so fast Harry?" Percy asked. Whoa. Not what I thought he was going to say. Huh. How did he swim so fast? I've only ever seen Percy... Oh my gods. No. I mean Poseidon would have told Percy. Wouldn't he?  
Percy glanced at me, saw my slightly weirded out expression and said, "Harry. If you could excuse us for a moment." and pulled me under.  
"Annabeth? Whats wrong?" Percy said, looking concerned. I smirked slightly at that, but let it go.  
"Perce... Harry, is possibley a Son of Poseidon."

**I KNOW RIGHT? Weird.  
Iggy: Who are these people?  
Me: Iggs... Wrong story bro.  
Iggy: Oh. My bad.  
Nico: I am so confused. Did that kid just fly away? Like with his WINGS?  
Me: Yup. What do you think about Harry?  
Nico: he creeps me out. Why is he stalking Annabeth and Perce?  
Muahahahahahahhaha! Beware. This is a ridiculously short chappy.**


	9. How do you know that?

**Im sorry. In advance. This chapters awful. Just dont read it. Its really short too. Okay. here it is. The worst chapter in the story!**

PAC Chapter 9

How do you know that?

Percys POV.

_"I think Harry is a son of Poseidon."_

I looked at Annabeth. I looked up at the surface of the water, where Harry was. Back at Annabeth.

Then I burst out laughing. "He's not. When I asked him how he swam so fast, I was asking so i could give him the right answer. I knew why. I just wanted to freak him out, when I told him."

Annabeth looked at me. Completely confused. The expression was so forgien on Annabeth's face. It was really funny.

"Are you gunna tell me, instead of sitting there laughing at me?" She growled. Wow. She really doesn't like it when i know something she doesn't.

"Well, you know when I use my powers to swim really fast?" She nodded. "Well, when I do that it creates a slip stream, and if a demigod touches said slip stream, the demigod gets my powers for a few minutes. In fact, they should be gone from him by now. If he can still swim fast, he's a son of Poseidon. But Im doubting it."

Annabeth looked at me. "Huh. I never knew you could actually say somthing smart." She teased.

"Hey! I'm smart. Just because I'm not a genius doesn't mean I'm not smart. Anyways, lets get back up there. To see if I'm right. If I am you owe me."

Annabeth snorted. "How do I owe you?"  
"For saying I'm not smart. You know what the reward is."

She groaned. "Just take us up Seaweed Brain." I grinned. I took her arm and pulled us towards the surface. When we got there we saw that Harry was having problems staying afloat. I looked at Annabeth like _I told you so._

"Pay up." I said. She sighed and kissed me on the cheek. Harry looked confused. "HEY! Could you stop kissing for a second and help me?" I laughed and shot us towards shore.

"So Harry. I see that you can't swim." I said. "Yeah. I never learned how. Which is really weird, because I swam out there..."

"Its okay. Weird stuff happens all the time. Lets go get you claimed shall we?"

**Again Im sorry.**

**Nico: It wasnt that bad Glove.  
Me: Did you actually read it?  
Nico:Yes. You find out things.  
Me: Very good Nico. Next time, actually read it, before you tell me it was good okay?  
Nico: yes Ma'am.  
Me: Good. Well-  
Percy: It wasnt that bad!  
Me:Okay Perce. Whatever you say.  
Percy: Im not lieing. I found it funny.  
Me: Okay. Whatever. Reveiw my peeps! If you do you'll get another chapterr... And Harry gets claimed.**


	10. The claimed and the lamed

**This chapter is... Rather random. Im running out of ideas.** **You find out who Harrys godly parent is. And thats basicly it.**

PAC chapter 10

The claimed and the lamed.

Percy's POV.

We walked back to camp and realized it was later than we thought. It was almost dinner.

Scratch that. It _was_ dinner, as the conch shell was just blown. We started walking towards the dining pavilion.

Mrs. O'Leary bounded out of nowhere and started barking happily at me. Harry was terrified. He'd never seen her before. I walked up to her and petted her face. I realized she had a basket tied to her coller.

I glanced at Annabeth to see that she noticed too. Harry was still scared out of his mind. He ran towards the pavillion. Possibley to make a fool of himself saying there was a hellhound inside camp and it was about to eat Annabeth and me because we didn't get away fast enough.

Poor guy.

Oh well.

I untied the basket and looked in it.

There was a cd player, two dr peppers (In the can! Sweet!) a loaf of bread, and everything you'd need for a good sandwich. I smiled. There was a note taped to the cd player.

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

I have decided you two need a little romance in your life. Go back to the beach. Find the blanket. Turn on the cd played. make some sandwiches. I'll take care of the rest.

Love(Goddess!)

Aphroditie.

"Errrr..." I handed the note to Annabeth. She read it. And grabbed the basket... and started walking towards the beach.

I followed. By the time I caught up, she had found the blanket and was pulling the stuff from the basket. I grinned. I was about to sit down when Travis and Connor Stoll came running up to us. They were about to say something but then they noticed the picnic set-up. They started talking anyways.

"Hey guess what? Harry just got claimed. By a god." They said the last part like it should be the most shocking thing on the planet. Wow.

"Really? By a _god?_ i never knew that could happen. So who is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I said guess." Connor pouted. "Okay fine. Is it Hermes?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a loser. No. Its Aphroditie. Weird right? I cannot believe you thought he was our brother... He's a love freak. Not a prankster!"

"Connor. Thats rude." Travis scolded. "But completly true. How could you believe that?"

"He looks like you guys. He's Aphrodities child? I never saw that coming..."

"Yeah. neither did we. After he got claimed his cabin cheered and the Ares cabin booed. Clarisse even tried to stab him with her spear, Lamer. He got lamed. Like most new campers. He got claimed, lamed and maimed. Well. We'll let you get back to your... er _picnic_. See you at the campfire.

**Yup. That was it. Im probably going to end the story soon... Sorry to those of you who like this story... But its just getting worse. And harder to keep it going. Sorry.**


	11. The unexpected

**People kept saying that they didn't expect that. Well. Here you go. The unexpected.**

PAC Chapter 11.

The unexpected.

Harry's POV. (Didn't see that comin did ya?)

I was walking out of the big house, after getting some liqued stuff that tasted like my dads homemade chicken noodle soup. When, suddenly Percy races past me, to the top of that big hill. He had a sword drawn. First sign of danger. Sounds of clashing metal on top of hill. Second sign of danger. Bloody kid flung down the hill, well I think you get it by now.

I raced over to the kid. He started talking like the gash on his leg was no big deal.

"Go help them! Im fine. Here you dont have a weapon yet, borrow my sword for now. Just get up there and fight newbie! Prove yourself!"

I was uncertein, but I took the sword anyways, and ran to the top of the hill. I was not prepared for the site.

It was a warzone.

Okay, not so much a warzone as a small battlefeild. About 10 demigods, fought about 40 monsters. Some of them were smiling like they were having the time of their lives. Some, looked pissed off, like, 'How dare these monsters try to enter our camp! I will murder you and send you to Tartarus!'

Okay so that was only Clarisse, but thats not the point. The point is a bloody guy just gave me his sword and told me to fight. We were winning, but more monsters kept coming. Soon they'd be overwhelemed. So i sprinted down the hill.

First monster I met had his back turned. I slashed at his neck and he melted into dust. The kid looked at me, mouthed thank you, and ran into the fight again.

I ran at a hellhound. I raised my sword, but right before it hit another sword clashed againest mine. It was Percy. He shook his head. He ran to the hellhound and jumped on its back. I stood there shocked, how'd did he get a hellhound as a pet? Never mind. Im not sure I want to know.

I whirled like I'd been doing this all my life, and slashed a _dracane_ to bits. I stabbed a telekhine. Right before I stabbed another i collapsed. I felt something warm run down my leg. Right before I passed out, I heard someone shout, "Harry! No!"

**Oh my gosh! What happened to Harry?**

**Nico: he got cut. On his leg.  
Me: Thanks Nico.  
Nico: Its not that shocking really...  
Me: Its more shocking that an Aphroditie child would be so good in battle.  
Nico: What about Silena?  
Me: Silena was awesome. Okay. Reveiw!**


	12. A Need to know basis

**Okay. Heres chapter 12. Its supa short, like only 199 words. Its a major fail. But for those of you who like I missed you, theres about to be my longest chapter yet. Enjoy ;)**

PAC Chapter 12

What happened?

Harry's POV.

When i woke up, a girl with red hair was feeding me, pudding that tasted like popcorn.

She saw my eyes opened and smiled. "Hey. Im Miri. Daughter of Demeter. They asked me to keep an eye on you while they dealed with the monster a daughter of Demeter would be alot of help, they decided to keep me couped up. How are you feeling?"

I groaned. She talked alot. "Im okay. My leg hurt though. Whats wrong with it?" I asked. It really did hurt.

"Well, a monster clawed it up pretty badly. I heard how you sliced up those monsters. People are saying you're the bravest Aphroditie kid since Silena."

"Whose Silena?"

"Silena Beuregaurd. Former head consoler of the Aphroditie cabin. She died in the Titan war last summer. She was a hero." She said the last part like there was a secret and if i went searching for it she'd kill me.

"Oh. So she was, like, my half sister?" Miri nodded. "Oh."

I tried to sit up, but then realized too late that was a bad idea. I fell back on my pillow and passed out. Again.

**I tried to keep scrolling. It didnt work. This is ridiculously short. I'll give you guys another chapter sooner than later. NEVER FEAR! Underdog is Here! ;) Adios Reveiw!**


	13. The Attic

**Alrighty. If you dont want to read something sad, dont read this chapter. S'bout Silena and Beckendorf. And the attic. You were warned ;) Enjoy.**

PAC Chapter 13

Harry's POV

I woke up and this time I felt like I could stay awake. So, I sat up, and noticed there girl, Miri, was gone. But this big dude in the corner with blue eyes was watching me. And when I say blue eyes, I mean hundereds. Everywhere all over his body. One of these eyes winked at me. It was awkward.

I was really thristy. It just so happens there is a glass of apple juice on my bedside table. Yay. I love apple juice. I took a sip and, yup, not apple juice. It was the necter stuff. It tasted like chicken noodle soup. I know, i said that before, but it just was really good chicken noodle soup.

So, anyways, I got up and walked past the big guy. His eyes watched me pass, but didn't do anything for which I am gratful. It would have been really awkward to have to walk back to my bed, knowing he was there, watching me.

Sounds really creepy, when you say it like that.

I walked out of my room, and tried to find my way around the Big House, so I could leave. I just got lost. I ended up on the forth floor infront of a trap door. I pulled the string and a ladder fell down. _Must be like the attic or something_. So I climbed. What I found, was super weird, and super cool at the same time.

It was a bunch of hero trophies. Like stuff taken from quests and monsters. I found a really badly dented bronze scimitar with green stains on it. I read the little tag: _Scimitar of Kampe destoryed in the Battle of the Labyrinth. _I wonder how long ago that was. How long has this place been around? I put the scimitar back and picked up a womans pick scarf. Again I read the tag: _Scarf of the goddess Aphroditie, discorvered by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, Waterland theme park._ It was my moms scarf? Why was it at a theme park? Never mind, I actually dont want to know.

I looked at the wall, the stuffed monster heads, the weird monster parts you dont ever want to see. Then, I saw a dented bronze breastplate, pitted with corresion like someone poured acid over it. It had a plaque underneath it that said, _In memory of Silena Beargaurd, former head consoler for Aphroditie, Hero of Olympus. _

Next to it, there was a picture. It was of a beautiful black haired girl with blue eyes. She had a big dark skinned guy with ripped muscles wrapping his arms around her. Both of them were grinning like crazy. Yet another plaque was underneath it. _Silena and before the Titan war, they were the only two people left, willing to smile. It made us all smile too. We love you guys._

I looked away. That was... really sad. Im assuming they died, in this Titan war everybody keeps talking about, but never gives me any details. it made me wish that I knew my sister.

**I wish I knew your sister too Harry! You're not the only one who misses Silena. **

**Okay. Did you like it? I keep saying Im going to end it, but then, I pull somthing like Harry getting cut, so I have to make the thing last longer. I love you guys. The last time I checked I had 33 reveiws! You guys are awesome. Okay. Peace guys! Please reveiw.**


	14. Annabeths non awkward confession

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reveiwed, favorited the story alerted to the story, Favorited and Alerted to me. It makes me so happy. But, I have to say one thing. If you read the story could you please reveiw? i wanna know what you think. Dont just favorite it. Dont just alert. Reveiw too. Other wise I will send each and every one of you a PM bugging you till you do. Anyways, Here's the story! Enjoy.**

PAC 14.

Percy's POV.

"Percy I'll be right back I just have to get something for Rachel from the attic. It seems the oracle left something importent. Will you let go of me now?"

I had my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight, preventing her from moving. She was pouting, which was really cute. I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Her pout turned into a smirk as she pulled my head down and kissed me. As soon as I started moving my hands to her hair, I realized my mistake.

Annabeth twisted free, gave a triumphet yell, and sprinted up the stairs with me on her heels. "Percy, I really do have to get something for Rachel. Can't you just wait?"

"Hmmm. No. I'd rather follow you." I said, smirking. She sighed and ran faster, with me trying to keep up. Its hard running up stairs and not tripping and falling on your face. When we reached the forth floor I was out of breath. Annabeth wasn't. It was unfair.

She laughed when she saw me panting. She pulled the trap door down and climbed the ladder. "Oh. Hey, what are you doing? You feelin' better?" I heard her say, sounding very surprised. I climbed up after her to see who she was talking to.

It was Harry. He looked sad. Then I noticed the picture he was looking at. It was the one of Silena and Beckendorf, a few days before he died. Clarisse took it, after Silena had begged her. It made me sad all over again. But why would Harry be sad? i mean I know he's a child of Aphroditie, but he never knew Silena... Whatever. Don't think about it, you'll just be mopey the rest of the day. Continue bugging Annabeth.

I poked her in the side. She poked me back. I poked her again. This went on for about five minutes before we heard laughing. We look up to see Harry doubled over, trying to stop his laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Annabeth demanded.

"You two. Its really funny. Because, not to go all love mushy on you, but I am an Aphroditie kid. You guys are like perfect for eachother. Its hilarious you only realized to a few days ago."

"Oh I realized it when I was 13. i just was to afraid to tell her." I admitted. Annabeth looked at me, shocked. "You've liked me since you were 13?" i nodded. "Thats so weird. Thats the same time I started liking you. Siren Bay, the Sea of Monsters. When you saved me... I told you something, but i dont think you heard. You still had the wax in your ears."

I wonder what she said. _Duh stupid! Ask her, right now, she's basicly telling you to!_ The voice in my head is very rude sometimes.

"Soo, what did you say?" I asked curiously. She smiled and said,

"I said, that I am very glad you're a son of Poseidon, because other wise I'd be dead. Oh and that I was glad you were mine."

**Awwww. Annabeth, you make Percy blush.**

**Should i add Starkid lyrics to this? Like, have a Grover Percy moment. Friend wise. I have the perfect song for that too! So should I? **

**I wanna be your friend forever! i wana be a modern dancer, what a super weird thing to say that came out of no where, I wanna be your friend forever, I wanna play nintendo, who needs Nintendo when you have a friend!**

**Love it! Alrightyyy, then. My friend who I have never heard cus started saying the worse curse words today. At church. My other friend is now a cannibal acording to her father. Okay. REVEIW!**


	15. You're the reason

**Hey guys. It took me a long time to write this. So I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

PAC 15.

You were the reason.

Percy's POV.

I stood there grinning like an idiot. I looked at Harry saw him smirking and said bye. I grabbed Annabeths hand, dragged her down stairs, and out the door of the big house.  
"Percy where are we going? I havn't seen you this happy since christmas morning last year with your mom. You we very happy to have those blue pancakes." Annabeth said. i blushed. That was the day she saw me in my seahorse footie pajamas... I shivered. That was embarresing. Annabeth laughed. I rolled my eyes.  
I kept dragging her towards the beach. As we were passing the cabins, a giant lollipop came flying by. Not like flying flying, like flying as some one threw it. I looked over at the cabins to see Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin laughing their butts off. I glared, but kept walking.  
I took Annabeth into the surf.  
"Percy, Im in my jeans! At least let me roll them up." She walked up a little just out of reach of the water. and rolled up her jeans. Then when she was done, she just stood there. I sighed and walked back to her. I grabbed her hand again and pulled her back into the surf.  
"Why do we have to be _in_ the water Seaweed Brain? Can't we just stand next to it?" i shook my head. She sighed. "Why did you drag me all the way out here? To have you hold my hand and stand in the waves?" She joked.  
I grabbed her other hand. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Offical arcitect of Olympus. I've known you since I was twelve. You've been my bestfriend and the love of my life since I was thirteen. You were there with me when I confronted Hades in the Underworld on our first quest. Also when I confronted Ares about stealing the Master bolt. You were with me when the Lastiygonians tried to kill me in gym class. You were there when we escaped from Lukes demon cruise ship. When I thought Tyson died. When we rescued Grover and Clarisse from the cyclopes cave. When we escpaed Circes spa. When we found Nico and Bianca. When I held the sky. When we danced on Olympus. When we found Daedalus. You're the one who told me Antaeus was a son of Gaea. It took me a minute to get that, but i got it. You're the one who took a knife for me even though I was invincable. You're the one who helped me defeat Kronos by convincing Luke he was good. You were there when Rachel became the oracle. You were there when they offered me immortality. You, Annabeth Chase, were the reason I didn't take it."  
She just stood there. Wide eyed. I looked at her worriedly. This could end badly.  
"Why?" I looked at her weirdly. "What?" I asked.  
"Why? Why did you give it up for me? Whats so special about me?" She asked.  
I looked at her, disbelieving. "Why? i just gave you about a million reasons why. 1: Because i love you. and 2: Because you've been with me through everything. And I don't know anyone else who'd I would have wanted to go through them with. You're my bestfriend and the best fighting partner I've ever had. I just... i didn't want things to stay the same for all of enternity. Things can always get better. They can also get worse. But, i dont care, as long as you're by my side."  
Annabeth looked at me. Maybe she'd think Im crazy. What am I saying she already thinks that. I guess I have nothing to lose.  
Then, she kissed me. It was probably the best feeling in the world. Every kiss was like the first, all over again. This is one of the reason I love her.

**Soooo? Did you like it? I was thinking about ending it there... What do you think?**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? REVEIW AND TELL ME XD**

**Also if this is the end there will be an epilouge...**


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys. I am sorry to say, that I am ending Percy's Awkward Confession at the end of the last chapter. I know I know, I promised an epilouge, but I am breaking my promise. I just feel it doesn't need one. I think its good the way it is, and if I try to put an epilouge, I will most likly ruin the rest of the story. Anyways sorry.

Someone asked me if i was doing a Mark of Athena fic.

Why yes dear readers, i would like to say I am.

Its called I missed You and its on chapter 15. Go read. shoo! ;)

ALSO read my AU Rather Than. I think its pretty good so far... If you like aliens... and love storys... and ass-kicking... Then you will like this. The ass-kicking is a little low at the moment, but It will pick up. Promise. (And i wont break this one.. I hope)

Anyways, I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE AWESOME.

Bear with me here okay? Tell me if this sucks, if my other storys suck.

Love ya ;)

Glove.


	17. Sequel, Info

OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!

I will make a sequel! Happy? Jeez, I get one reveiw, and I cave. I really need to work on my resolve.

Does anyone else hate 8th grade? I do. Wait, scartch that. I hate all school.

So, the sequel will have something to do with Harry, and the other random charactors I made. Percy and Annabeth will be in it too, dont worry.

Can you guys believe this started out as a one-shot? I mean, now its 15 chapters long, with a sequel! You people.

I JUST GOT A REALLY GOOD IDEA. I will present it to you In the sequel... since its for the sequel. Deal with it.

Goodbye for now.

Glove.


End file.
